disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Goosebumps
'''Disney's Goosebumps '''is a TV series by Disney based on R. L. Stine's books of the same name. Plot Various kids and teens get spooked by evil forces. Episodes (Season 1): # Welcome to Dead House #Stay Out of the Basement #Monster Blood #Say Cheese and Die! #The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb #Let's Get Invisible #Night of the Living Dummy #The Girl Who Cried Monster #Welcome to Camp Nightmare #The Ghost Next Door #The Haunted Mask #Be Careful What You Wish For #Piano Lessons Can Be Murder #The Werewolf of Fever Swamp #You Can't Scare Me! #One Day at HorrorLand #Why I'm Afraid of Bees #Monster Blood II #Deep Trouble #The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight #Go Eat Worms #Ghost Beach #Return of the Mummy #Phantom of the Auditorium #Attack of the Mutant #My Hairiest Adventure #A Night in Terror Tower #The Cuckoo Clock of Doom #Monster Blood III #It Came From Beneath the Sink! #Night of the Living Dummy II #The Barking Ghost #The Horror at Camp Jellyjam #Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes #A Shocker on Shock Street #The Haunted Mask II #Abominable Snowman of Pasadena #The Headless Ghost #How I Got My Shrunken Head #Night of the Living Dummy III #Bad Hare Day #Egg Monsters from Mars #The Beast from the East #Say Cheese and Die - Again! #Ghost Camp #How to Kill a Monster #Legend of the Lost Legend #Attack of the Jack O' Lanterns #Vampire Breath #Calling All Creeps! #Beware, the Snowman #How I Learned to Fly #Chicken, Chicken #Revenge of the Garden Gnomes #Don't Go to Sleep! #Blob That Ate Everyone #The Curse of Camp Cold Lake #My Best Friend is Invisible #Deep Trouble II #The Haunted School #Werewolf Skin #I Live In Your Basement #Monster Blood IV #Goosebumps the Movie: Chillogy Episodes (Season 2): #Escape from the Carnival of Horrors #Tick, Tock, You're Dead #Trapped in Bat Wing Hall #Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek #Night in Werewolf Woods #Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter #Under the Magician's Spell #The Curse of the Creeping Coffin #The Knight in Screaming Armour #Diary of a Mad Mummy #Deep in the Jungle of Doom #Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum #Scream of the Evil Genie #The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock #Please Don't Feed the Vampire! #Secret Agent Grandma #Little Comic Shop of Horrors #Attack of the Beastly Babysitter #Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life #Toy Terror: Batteries Included #The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island #Return to the Carnival of Horrors #Zapped in Space #Lost in Stinkeye Swamp #Shop Till You Drop... Dead! #Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel #Night of a Thousand Claws #Alone in Snakebite Canyon #Invaders from the Big Screen #You're Plant Food! #The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge #It's Only a Nightmare! #It Came From the Internet #Elevator to Nowhere #Hocus-Pocus Horror #Ship of Ghouls #Escape from Horror House #Into the Twister of Terror #Scary Birthday to You! #Zombie School #Danger Time #All-Day Nightmare #Goosebumps the Movie 2: The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader Episodes (Season 3) #Cry of the Cat #Bride of the Living Dummy #Creature Teacher #Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Part 1 #Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Part 2 #I Am Your Evil Twin #Revenge R Us #Fright Camp #Are You Terrified Yet? #Headless Halloween #Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls #Brain Juice #Return to HorrorLand #Jekyll and Heidi #Scream School #The Werewolf in the Living Room #The Horror of the Black Ring #Return to Ghost Camp #Be Afraid - Be Very Afraid #The Haunted Car #Full Moon Fever #Slappy's Nightmare #Earth Geeks Must Go! #Ghost in the Mirror Episodes (Season 4): #Into the Jaws of Doom #Trapped in the Circus of Fear #One Night in Payne House #The Curse of the Cave Creatures #Revenge of the Body Squeezers #Trick... Or Trapped! #Weekend at Poison Lake #Goosebumps the Movie 3: Happy Holidays From Dead House Episodes (Season 5) #Revenge of the Living Dummy #Creep from the Deep #Monster Blood for Breakfast! #The Scream of the Haunted Mask #Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz #My Friends Call Me Monster #Who's Your Mummy? #Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! #Escape from HorrorLand #The Streets of Panic Park #Help! We Have Strange Powers! #Welcome to Camp Slither #When the Ghost Dog Howls #Little Shop of Hamsters #Heads, You Lose! #Weirdo Halloween #The Wizard of Ooze #Slappy New Year! #The Horror at Chiller House #Goosebumps the Movie 4: The Haunted Mask Lives! Episodes (Season 6): #Claws! #Night of the Giant Everything #The Five Masks of Dr. Screem #Why I Quit Zombie School #Don't Scream #The Birthday Party of No Return Episodes (Season 7): #Planet of the Lawn Gnomes #Son of Slappy #How I Met My Monster #Frankenstein's Dog #Dr. Maniac Will See You Now #Creature Teacher: The Final Exam #A Nightmare on Clown Street #Here Comes the Shaggedy #Zombie Halloween #The 12 Screams of Christmas #Trick or Trap #The Haunter Episodes (Season 8): #Slappy Birthday to You #Attack of the Jack #I Am Slappy's Evil Twin #Please Do Not Feed The Weirdo #Escape from Shudder Mansion #The Ghost of Slappy #It's Alive! It's Alive! #The Dummy Meets The Mummy! #The Revenge of the Invisible Boy! #Diary of a Dummy #They Call Me the Night Howler! Episodes (Season 9): # A Change for the Strange # A Holly Jolly Holiday # A Vampire in the Neighborhood # An Old Story # Attack of the Christmas Present # Attack of the Tattoo # Awesome Ants # Bats About Bats # Broken Dolls # Click # Don't Make Me Laugh # Don't Sit on the Gronk # Don't Wake Mummy # Dr. Horror's House of Video # For the Birds # Fun With Spelling # Ghost Granny # Ghoul School # Good Friends # Goosebumps Haunted Library # Goosebumps Triple Header # Home Sweet Home # How I Won My Bat # I'm Telling! # Lefty, Righty, and Slim # Live Bait # Marshmallow Surprise # Matt's Lunch Box # Mirror Mirror on the Wall # Monster on Ice # Mr. Teddy # Nutcracker Nightmare # P.S. Don't Write Back # Please Don't Feed the Bears # Pumpkin Juice # Santa's Helpers # Shell Shocker # Something Strange About Marci # Spin the Wheel of Horror # Strained Peas # Strangers in the Woods # Stuck in 1957 # Teacher's Pet # Teenage Sponge Boys from Outer Space # The Cat's Tale # The Chalk Closet # The Double-Dip Horror # The Ghost Sitter # The Goblin's Glare # The Haunted Guitar # The Haunted House Game # The House of No Return # The Ice Vampire # The Mummy with My Face # The Revenge # The Scarecrow # The Space Suit Snatcher # The Spirit of the Harvest Moon # The Thumbprint of Doom # The Wish # Tune in Tomorrow # What's Cooking? # Why I Hate Jack Frost Category:Disney's Goosebumps Category:R.L. Stine Category:Television series by Disney